At present, online charging systems (OCS) enable telecommunications service providers to charge customers for service usage in real time. Online charging systems may employ flow-based charging algorithms and filters to determine subscriber charges for service data flows. For example, the provisioned OCS algorithms utilize information contained in received Diameter based signaling messages, such credit control request (CCR) messages, to determine the appropriate charges incurred by a mobile subscriber for using an online service. The CCR messages received at an OCS typically contain a limited amount of information, thereby limiting the effectiveness of the algorithms that use subscriber related data as input. Notably, more sophisticated OCS algorithms can be implemented to charge customers more effectively if additional data related to the mobile subscriber is provided to the OCS.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved methods, systems, and computer readable media for modifying a Diameter signaling message directed to a charging function node.